


Level Up!

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kain Fuery is Nintendo's Bitch, Karley is heckin loaded, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Karley knows exactly how to make Kain go weak in the knees.





	Level Up!

**Author's Note:**

> A shoutout to my favorite Beta and future partner Pigeonfluff and their fic A Night For Himself, which is the setting/basis for this fic.

Kain blinked around. This was by far the biggest video game store he’d ever been to. The little hole-in-the-wall had shelves covering every available surface. They were lined with classics he’d always wanted to try as a kid, as well as the more popular modern releases. He saw all systems represented.

Right in the center of the little one-room shop was a display dedicated to all things Nintendo. He saw original NES and SNES consoles, every single GameBoy ever created, and several of the newer DS systems. He walked toward it, hands trembling as he reached out to touch the systems.

“H-how did you find this place?” Kain asked softly.

“I know how you love to play games, and you keep complaining that the big retailers don’t have what you’re looking for. I know you’ve been saying that you wanted to be able to play through the older games, the ones you didn’t get the chance to when you were a kid?”

“That… doesn’t explain why we’re here. This is… Amazing, but I still don’t have the budget for the older stuff.”

“I know you don’t. But I do.”

Kain blinked. “Alistair… No. That’s… We’ve only been together for three months! We’ve only been on a handful of dates. You can’t…”

“We’ll build the collection slowly if you’d rather do it in bits and pieces. You know I can afford it though. I want to give you everything, Kain.”

“I… Just… Can’t accept this. O-or you could let me pay you back?”

“Why? Olivier pays me good money and I’ve got enough put up that it won’t really matter if I drop a couple grand here.”

“No. It’s not happening.”

“Pick five things. Tell me what you want to get and we’ll start with that.”

Kain’s heart was racing. Karley was looking at him expectantly. Slowly, Kain wandered around the shop, staring at the Nintendo devices. He’d dreamed for years of owning these systems. It was the only thing he’d really wanted as a kid growing up. To have them about to be dropped in his lap…

“I can’t pick.”

“Are you just saying that? Cause if you really want we can just get all of it. I don’t mind, really.”

“I just… Want to wait. Okay? It’s just too much for us right now.”

Karley sighed. “Do you wanna stay and keep looking?”

“Yes please.”

Karley smiled at Kain, and gestured for the younger man to wander around as much as he wanted. Kain eagerly moved from shelf to shelf, looking at all the video games and systems. It was a magical location for the self-proclaimed video game nerd. Time melted away, and when he finally turned back to Karley, he could see the sun beginning to set through the windows of the storefront.

“O-oh! I didn’t realize it’d been so long! You should’ve said something.”

“I liked to watch you. You were so happy. It’s a good look on you.”

Kain could feel his cheeks flushing again. “It’s just… Everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

“Well, we’ll come back another day. For now, what do you say to dinner?”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
